Giving It All To You
by fallendown
Summary: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor had been going on 7 years 2 of which had been strictly monogamous. Now Brian wants to do something he has never done with anyone before


**This is my first Brian and Justin 'Queer As Folk' story.  
>They are one of my favorite TV couples of all time. This story has sex, which is something I'm not really good at writing.<br>Also has mentions of Ben, Michael and Hunter, who I also love.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Bare backing.**

**I do not own anything but the Idea:)**

* * *

><p>I sit in the bedroom and watch my gorgeous, stunning boyfriend walk into our loft. Brian Kinney the sexiest guy in Pittsburgh, the guy wanted by everyone was my boyfriend. We had been going on 7 years 2 of which had been strictly monogamous, which for him was a feat no one even me thought he would reach, but I was glad he did.<p>

He walked straight to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and sculling it down and it made me think back to the first time I met him and went home with him. The night I lost my virginity, he was gorgeous and shirtless, drinking the water and pouring it on over his face like he was in some sort of commercial and even now all those year later he was still pure perfection.

His perfect straight light brunette hair was parted slightly on the side and brushed back like he was running his hands through it all day, a habit he has when he is stressed or annoyed. His body had good muscle definition yet he was only slightly bigger then back then, but he was still the hottest guy around.

I watch as he takes off his black blazer and tie and I bite my lip watching his move so swiftly around the kitchen and into the bedroom, "How was dinner with Michael, Ben and Hunter?"

"It was thrilling..." he says rolling his eyes lying down on the bed covering his eyes with his arm, "Zen Ben made something with lentils and Hunter was being his usual teenage angst self leaving halfway through dinner telling Ben to stuff the lentils he was getting a cheeseburger and when he came back he apologised and said 'best burger ever dude' and Michael couldn't stop talking about how great the store was going and boasting Ben's new book"

"Sounds like I missed out on an amazing fun night I'm kind of sad I didn't go" I said rolling over and kissing him, "You seemed stressed"

"Yeah all the excitement with the husbands and this new client is driving me up the wall" he says taking his arm off his eyes looking straight into my eyes with his amazing hazel and gold specked ones smiling for the first time that night and asks, "How was your day anyway?"

"Good I have one more piece to finish off before the opening on Saturday"

"That's good..." he says covering his eyes once more but still smiling as I get to work undoing the buttons of his black shirt, opening it and running my hand down his torso and undoing the button of his pants.

"Are you coming to the opening?" and he smirks pulling me into a smoking hot Brian Kinney kiss. Feeling his tongue glide into my mouth making my cock twitch and then his hands were in my hair gripping it tightly.

"I'll cum in your opening..." he says making me stop kissing and look at him in pure shock, "what?"

"You want to cum in me?" I say pulling away slightly looking him straight in the eyes.

We had talked about going it raw once before, when Michael started going out with Ben. I had been interested in going bareback because we could, we didn't have to worry about HIV like they did because Ben was positive, but he told me that we would always be safe and nothing-until now-was said again.

"you wanted to go bareback before..." he says pulling me too him and kissing me taking my breath away like he always does yet I still don't know what to say or what to do. He was so sure last time that we never do it unprotected.

"Why now?" I asked pulling back again looking straight into his eyes to see if he was being sincere.

"Because unless you have been sleeping around without condoms we are still both negative and we haven't slept with other people in two years" he says moving closer but, I move away now on the edge of the bed I'm slightly freaked out. No matter how bad I want to feel him in me without the harsh rubber between us, but I can't be sure.

"I...I don't know" I say making him roll onto his back away from me sighing to himself, "Bri..."

"Don't, Justin just go to sleep..."

"Brian what's wrong?" asking my precious boy moving toward him, but he just shrugs me off, "Brian?"

"What Justin?" he says harshly hiding his head, "I just want to give myself to you in a way I have never given myself to anyone before and you are dodging instead of just fucking telling me no"

"Brian..." I say but he just covers his head with his pillow.

I sit back and think about everything he has said everything we had been through and done together. He was the one I lost my virginity to, I was there when his son was born, I had left him and come back to many times to count and I also remember the first time he let me top him loving the feel of control over him, the high it gave me.

"Brian..." I said moving to kiss the back of his neck, "I want you..."

* * *

><p><p>

He pulled me into a toe curling kiss shoving his tongue straight into my mouth massaging my tongue with his, running his hand up and down my body, stopping to tease one of my now hard nipples.

We lay together naked just kissing, before he starts grinding against me making me moan out in pleasure, throwing my head back to give him access to my neck, where he starts to lick, bite and suck driving me insane.

"Now...Brian now" I moan out in pleasure as he moves his body weight on top of me.

I watch as he slicks up his thick smooth cock with lube and he looks at me straight in the eyes, smiling showing me his perfect straight white teeth, "Are you sure?"

"Now Brian...I want to feel you"

He places the tip of his dick at my entrance before slowly pushing in. It was a mix of pain and pleasure like always but without the rubber between us all my nerves were shot, every small thrust felt like fire igniting my soul, "Fuck more"

He starts to move faster in me and I could tell he was getting close. His fingers were digging into my legs and he was grunting and groaning. He looked deep into my eyes and I could see nothing but love and devotion.

I start to stroke my dick and with my free hand move the hair that had become stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat, making him look so much more sexy than usual, "Justin...c-cuming"

"Oh fuck cum Bri..." and he did feeling his hot cum fill up every last inch of me made me shot my load straight onto my stomach. He collapsed onto me moving his head smiling.

"That was...amazing"

"I know..." I said putting my hands on either side of his face pulling him into an amazing kiss, "but you are always amazing"

He laughs moving off me smirking, "I think we need a shower"

* * *

><p><strong> enjoy:)<br>**


End file.
